


Glorious

by Jumping_Girl_Juliet



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader Insert, Shower Sex, Sweet/Hot, newlywed cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumping_Girl_Juliet/pseuds/Jumping_Girl_Juliet
Summary: Warnings: NSFW, Erotica, Explicit, LanguageGenre: Cute NewlywedsType: Oneshot | Prompt Fill:  something smutty with Yama in the showerTeaser:“Well, thank you,” you were still not sure why he was in the bathroom instead of just handing you the towel through the door. He stepped closer, his hand raising to brush your wet hair off of your shoulder.“Just wanted to see you,” he grinned then, one of his eyebrows raising as a compliment.“I see,” you laughed softly, taking in his messy hair, the white t-shirt that framed his form perfectly, and his sweat pants that were hanging low on his hips, blinking, a flirty smile emphasizing your words, “Enjoy what you saw?”He laughed, a wide grin on his face, humming his approval, “Warm, pink, and beautiful…so yes, I quite enjoyed the view,” he whispered, pulling you forward into his arms, “But it wasn’t nearly long enough.





	Glorious

 

You had just stepped out of the shower, the steam causing the mirror to be completely fogged up, and a light mist filling the room, the mist looking pretty from the glow of the heat lamps. Your skin was pink and warm from the temperature of the water, and you hummed happily as you reached for the towel rack.

You stopped abruptly, frowning, when you looked at the hook beside the door and did not see your towel there. You turned to look around the room and there were no towels in sight. Leaning to check the cabinet, there were none there either.

You cursed internally at your husband’s insistent need to keep the bathroom clean and tidy and his habit of taking  _every single towel_ that got wet and washing them.

_Seriously, towels get wet Ryo. That’s what they do in the bathroom, that’s how they work._

You were obviously a big believer that a clean towel on a clean body could be used multiple times—but Ryosuke had a completely different view that you steadfastly blamed his mother for.

You were already a little salty about the fact that he’d been gone for nearly a week, and he’d arrived home nearly two hours before you had. You’d hoped that he would be there when you came home but instead you found a note on the counter saying he’d gone out to pick up some ingredients for dinner he was making and that he’d be back in a very short time.

You sighed, still sad that you’d missed him, having quickly taken a shower so you could now maximize your time with him for the rest of the night, now attempting to figure out how to actually dry yourself. It wouldn’t be possible for you to be more thankful for the heat lamp in the ceiling that was keeping the room toasty and warm. 

You heard some noises and stepped toward the door to listen, the walls to the bathroom had seemed paper thin when the two of you moved in, so you pressed your ear close to the door to see if you could make out any sounds nearby.  

You frowned when you heard the sound of your friends in the living room, glancing at your cellphone on the counter which was blinking that you had a message.

> _Got the things I needed and am on my way back home. The boys were on their way to dinner, so I invited them to eat with us instead. I love you so much baby, and I’ll see you soon! OXOXOX_

It wasn’t that you cared about your friends all coming over, but it felt like a long time since you and Ryosuke had even the smallest amount of time together as his schedule had been insane and when his wasn’t then yours most definitely was. It was so frustrating, and honestly? You were a little bitter because you’d only been married for four months–this was, after all, your ‘honeymoon’ phase and so far it felt more like four months of complete and utter exhaustion.

_Well, I can’t complain about **some** of the sources of our exhaustion, but still._

You moved back over to the door, slowly opening it, carefully hiding yourself behind it to see if you could get someone’s attention.

You saw Ryosuke move past the hallway entrance, calling out to him as quietly as you could but still get his attention, “Ryo!”

He backed up, leaning around the corner and looked down the hallway, eyebrow raised, “Hey, baby!”

“Ryosuke, you took all the towels.” you hissed, narrowing your eyes at him.

“Ah,” he laughed lightly, nodding, “be right back.”

He’d been home, what? Maybe an hour before he left and he’d  _already_  done laundry. You should be happy, most women would kill for such a man, and it’s not that you weren’t thrilled, but c’mon…he could just leave your towel there, even if he had to take all the others.

You watched as he left to retrieve a towel for you, head shaking. Closing the door to hold in the heat, reaching up to push the extra moisture from your hair onto the mat below your feet.

You heard your friends enter the kitchen, which shared one of the bathroom walls. They were making some bet or another about who would eat more spicy pickled peppers, without throwing up.

Chinen and Yuto were both in a tense fight about how to divide the peppers up ‘fairly’.

_Idiots._

You knew it would probably be wise to get out of there before they got too far into their game just in case one of them  _did_  make themselves sick. Relief flooded you when you heard the quick rap on the door indicating Ryosuke’s return.

You stepped behind the door again, since the hallway was open to anyone, disengaging the lock and opening it, to take the towel. Ryosuke brushed through the door quickly causing you to step back away from the door.

He leaned backward to close and lock the door quickly, his eyes moving across your naked form like a caress, his lips forming a scandalous grin, as he stepped forward toward you.

“What are you…”

Before you could continue to protest he’d managed to wrap you up in the soft fluffy towel, warm and soothing to your skin, clearly having been in the dryer just moments before, kissing you softly, as he tucked the flap under your arm neatly.

“Well, thank you,” you were still not sure why he was in the bathroom instead of just handing you the towel through the door. He stepped closer, his hand raising to brush your wet hair off of your shoulder.

“Just wanted to  _see_ you,” he grinned then, one of his eyebrows raising as a compliment.

“I see,” you laughed softly, taking in his messy hair, the white t-shirt that framed his form perfectly, and his sweat pants that were hanging low on his hips, blinking, a flirty smile emphasizing your words, “Enjoy what you saw?”

He laughed, a wide grin on his face, humming his approval, “Warm, pink, and beautiful…so yes, I quite enjoyed the view,” he whispered, pulling you forward into his arms, “But it wasn’t nearly long enough.”

His mouth brushed your cheek, moving slowly down your jaw to your neck, where he softly plucked up the water drops that were still there with his tongue. You tried desperately to stop your body from bowing into his, but failed miserably, every fiber of your being drawn to him like a magnet.

_I missed him so much._

Your hands raised up to weave into his hair, tugging on the ends, then moved them slowly through the silky strands, “I don’t think we’re ever going to be alone again” you whispered, sighing as his tongue slowly moved across your collar bone, tilting your head back as his mouth sucked gently on hollow between them.

“We’re alone now,” he muttered, his mouth moving to the other side of your neck, slowly picking up the moisture as he went.

“Hardly!” you muttered, tilting your head up to hear the ongoing banter between Yuri and Yuto and what sounded like Keito as well, in the room beside you.

His mouth continued to move across your skin, slowly making a path up your neck to your ear where his voice was like silk, “We  _are_  alone now. I told them I needed to shower before I cooked.”

His hands reached up to cup your face and his eyes were alight with what seemed to be a heady mixture of excitement, arousal, mischief, and humor. His mouth reaching forward to touch his lips to yours, softly, and then sucking your bottom lip between his own before smiling as your hands tried to push him back.

“Where do they think  _I_  am?”

His nose rubbed softly against yours as he spoke, his eyes bright, twinkling, “You had a headache and are taking a nap.”

“Well, I mean, we can’t just…”

He leaned back from you, as If to allow you to move, a grunt of disapproval marking his movements—then your vision blurred as his hands landed on your hips, spinning you around instantly, pressing his body up against yours as he pushed you up against the edge of the sink. Everywhere he was touching was alight with fire, and you battled yourself, knowing that maybe four inches, if you were lucky, separated you and your friends still being borderline obnoxious in the kitchen.

He pressed forward, his hands sliding around you to caress your breasts through the towel as he nibbled on your neck, grinding his hips into your backside, his desire _clearly_ not effected by the situation in the least.

“Ryo,” you whispered, “They’ll hear us and we’ve never…”

_There’s a first time for everything right? But…while people are in the house? Probably not the best time for bathroom sex._

His hand flattened on your chest, feeling you taking a breath to continue to speak, and his hand moved up to glide under your chin, stopping your thoughts, stretching your head to the side so he could whisper in your ear, “Then you’d better be  _quiet,_ sweetheart.”

Before you could say anything in protest, he’d pulled the towel loose, the fabric puddling up where your waist was touching the sink, his hands moving to cup your exposed breasts, his thumbs stroking gently across the pebbled, hypersensitive skin, causing an immediate response, as you clenched your legs together tightly.

His mouth landed in the crook of your neck, his lips tickling your sensitive skin softly as his tongue moved slowly in circles matching the motion of his thumbs.

Your hands clamped down on the counter edge, voice a fierce whisper, “Ryosuke, we  _can’t_  do this here, not  _now_!”

He bit gently on your skin causing you to whimper softly as he whispered, “Last time I checked this was  _our home_ , seems to me we can do whatever we  _want_ to do, whenever we  _want_  to do it.”

Your head dropped down, your chin resting on your chest, a soft sigh escaping, as one of his hands continued its motions on your breast, his other hand moving under the bottom of the towel, slowly skimming the surface of your thigh, moving across your leg, stroking it softly, then slipping between your thighs, his fingers moving gently, reverently, slowly through your satin folds.

Your feet moved apart despite the internal decision you’d made to put a stop to this, as if they thought you were stupid for even thinking about denying the pleasure he was offering.

His fingers reached forward stroking softly across the bundle of nerves there, causing you to gasp as he circled gently around, a soft moan punctuating your trembling legs.

The fog on the mirror in front of you had mostly cleared, and you were positively mesmerized when you lifted your eyes up to see the view of his hand touching you, stroking, twisting, pinching. Then landing on his eyes which were staring straight at you, studying your response, through the reflection as his mouth moved up your neck. His eyes fluttered and then drifted closed as he sucked gently on the skin behind your ear, inhaling deeply of the scent there.

His fingers continued their slow exploration, drawing back and forth in a pattern that left your knees weak. His fingers dipped softly into you, teasingly, something that just wasn’t enough, sliding back out, circling forward again, making a few rounds back and forth, and then he drew his fingers back exasperatingly slowly through the delicate skin.

You couldn’t stop your body from pressing back into him sharply, your hips rolling in the small amount of space, groaning, your lip caught in your teeth as you attempted to quiet your response to the vision before you.

Ryosuke’s eyes were fixed on yours as his hand lifted in front of you, fingers glistening from their explorations, his cheeky grin causing his cheeks to round, as he leaned forward to slowly lick the moisture from his fingers, humming softly in satisfaction. You rolled your head back onto his shoulder, as his mouth descended again, and then, without warning, he was gone, your feet jumping backward to stop from falling, and twisting to see him crossing the space to the shower.

“Are you insane?” You snapped and you couldn’t stop the way your voice was shaking, because who does that? Gets you completely worked up and then just leaves like that!?

He laughed as he opened the shower doors, twisting the knobs, glancing back to you as he spoke, “I think they would be suspicious if I didn’t actually run the shower, don’t you think?”

Well, of course, that was true, you just couldn’t think because you were  _stupidly_ turned on at the moment.

Once he’d managed to get the water temperature right, he stood up, moving slowly toward you as he pulled his t-shirt over his head, his approach feral and predatory in nature, as his defined muscles rippling in the way only his did. You were positively mesmerized by your stunningly gorgeous husband as he approached you, your tongue tapping your bottom lip as you drew it between your teeth, your eyes fixated on the way his abdomen drew downward to his trim waist and hips. His hands landed on your hips, jerking the towel away as his mouth reached yours, the kiss both soft and tense at the same time, full of want and need.

You weren’t sure when or how you got there, so lost in his hands and mouth and tongue and fingers and sounds and feelings that you jumped when the spray of the shower hit your face, Ryosuke’s hands on your hips as he stood behind you, pushing you forward, the warm water feeling almost too much touching your overly sensitive skin.

Ryosuke pressed you further into the shower, and you were thankful that your apartment was equipped with a luxury shower, plenty of room for two, and in fact, had more than one water head that was spraying you both.

His head leaned down onto your shoulder, one of his hands wrapping around your chest, the other around your abdomen, squeezing you gently, the motion fused with affection, his voice was thick with desire as he whispered, “I love you so much, let me worship you properly.”

Before you could process what he’d said, he had turned you around and was on his knees, your eyes wide as you looked at him, his hair half wet and half dry from the water hitting it, his body smooth and glistening from the pink glow of the lights from the heat lamps.

“Wh-wha…Ryo…we can’t…here? I…what if I fall?”

He smiled, the corners of his mouth upturning, his eyes full of emotion and love, and if he weren’t on his knees, his tongue peeking out to lightly graze his bottom lip as he looked up at you with an expression that spoke  _clearly_  of what he intended to do, you’d think he was an angel.

“I won’t let you fall,” he whispered, as he placed his hands on your hips and shuffled you backwards until your back pressed to the shower wall, he took your hand, pulling it over to a bar beside you and placed it there, your eyes wide as you looked at the bar that certainly  _wasn’t_  there before today. In fact, you were perplexed because, really? How did you not notice it when you’d just showered?

Ryosuke laughed softly at your shock as he took your other hand and placed it on his head, leaning forward, his lips pressing into your thigh, and you jumped when he bit you lightly, one of his hands reaching around to palm your backside, squeezing softly as his mouth moved in a dizzying motion across your legs and abdomen. His tongue dipping into your belly button as he looked up at you, the humming sound he issued causing your skin to vibrate, prickling with sensation.

He watched you as he moved his mouth downward, his tongue tracing a light line to your center, were he didn’t slow, rather, he leaned forward licking heavily from back to front, his tongue flat and smooth as your body jerked from the sensation, your hand gripping his hair as you bit your lip to stay silent.

His hands moved to hold your hips possessively as he delved deeper, his intensity palatable as he groaned, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment. Every movement he made, whether long or small, was exacting, with purpose, and then his hand moved slowly down, curling behind your knee to lift it, his eyes catching yours and then shifting sideways. You looked where his eyes pointed, finding there was another new addition to the shower, and you allowed him to move your leg over, lifting your knee so that your foot rest on the platform there.

He hummed softly as he didn’t miss a beat, his hand moving to stroke you, entering you easily with your body spread open for him like this, his eyes were drawn to yours again, and his softened, the edges of them crinkling in pleasure as he watched the soft pink glow suffuse from your chest up your neck.

Your eyes lost focus as you felt the sensation of the water pelting your skin from over your head, the wildly erotic view of your husband, clearly enjoying his own actions, all adding to the overwhelming response your body was creating, a knot beginning to form deep inside, your hips jerking as his fingers curled, like he was playing a finely tuned music instrument, gently coaxing your body to reveal all of its secrets to him.

He was an insistent master, knowing your tells and signs, and your body was in no state to deny him, so when his mouth closed and began a soft sucking rhythm that matched his finger’s movement, punctuating each beat with a flick of his tongue, every muscle in your body tensed all at once in reaction, a slow rolling pleasure flowing and then as if picking up momentum it spread from inside you, blasting through your legs and to your toes, your head hitting the back of the shower, your hand clenched in his hair as your breath was caught in your throat from the intensity.

Your chest buckled forward as the second wave hit, and then your body was alive with pulsing pleasure, small whimpering sounds escaping despite the way you were biting your lip, attempting to silence the noises your body wanted to produce. Ryosuke’s arm wrapped firmly around your hips to hold you as your pelvis had shifted away from the shower wall, your shoulders bearing your weight for a moment, as he ensured you didn’t fall down in the midst of the white light that was embracing you from within.

His mouth and fingers continued to move, with less force, slowly nursing your need, bringing you down gently, as your eyes began to focus on the room again, every part of your body beginning to tremble, your legs feeling weak, and then he was holding you, body pressed against you, mouth whispering in your ear, “I’ve got you,” as you slid down.

His arms wrapped around your waist tightly as your legs fell out beneath you, bringing you into a strong hug, his light laughter filling your ears as your arms circled around his shoulders, your feet on the ground but useless underneath you as they were trembling so badly.

Your breath rushed out, inhaling sharply as your head fell against his shoulder, hands moving across his back, all of your feelings soft and wispy and like you were still floating and he was kissing your cheek, and you could hear him smiling in his voice, “I told you I’d make sure you didn’t fall.”

You couldn’t speak, words wouldn’t come, but you pulled back, your eyes alight with so much love and affection and you grabbed his face, kissing him soundly, trying to say without words what you wanted to, and then he pressed you backwards, against the wall and the tone of the kiss changed, and you felt his need coursing through his body as if it were your own pounding heartbeat. Yet he remained silent, didn’t push, didn’t press, his patience, his long suffering beyond all expectations as he wouldn’t dare rush you from your bliss.

You smiled as you pulled away from him, pressing further back against the wall, dragging him in toward you with a hand around his neck, fingers entwining in his hair as you kissed him again, distracting him as you lifted your leg to place your foot on the shelf he’d mounted somehow in the hour he’d been home. Your other hand grazing down his chest, smoothing over the muscles of his abdomen and then firmly grasped his hard length, slowly pumping your hand up and down, his whimper filling your mouth as his hips jerked forward in need.

There was no effort involved at this point, you just helped guide him there and then he was pressing forward filling you, all of the millions of nerves in your body welcoming him, rejoicing as he delved into you, his arms grabbing under your arms to grasp your shoulders from behind, his head buried in your neck as he groaned. You could feel the way his body was tensed. The way he was coiled tightly around you. The way his breath was shallow and fast as he tried to stay in control.

He held himself there, and you knew this–this method of his, the way he calmed himself down, the way he held himself to exacting standards–he always wanted to make sure he lasted long enough for you to come again, but all you  _really_ wanted right now was to see  _him_  come undone–and you knew that you’d have to take matters into your own hand to see it happen, as he was nothing if not an unselfish lover.

“Ryo, look at me,” you whispered, kissing his head, his wet hair soft under your lips, “please.”

He shifted his hips slightly, a low moan issuing as he moved, and you saw it as he tried to school his face, tried to erase the need, the way this challenge effected him, and you were determined to not have it.

_Not a bit of it._

His eyes met yours and your hands lifted to hold his head, “You took good care of me, thank you, now, take what you need.”

You could see the protest begin before he spoke it and instead of entertaining it you clenched your muscles, bearing down hard on him as you rolled your hips lightly, his eyes wide as he pulled down on your shoulders trying to still you, “N-no, baby, plea—I-I can’t…”

“I don’t  _want_  you to,” you whispered, using the leg on the wall as leverage to push up on his arms, giving you a few inches to move your hips, his mouth gaping open, his eyelids falling slightly as he warred internally, begging him, “Please.”

You watched the many emotions cross his face and then his mouth landed on yours, an act of a desperate man as his arms clenched around you and then his hips moved, and a fast, beautiful dance began as he allowed his own need to take over, as he allowed himself to just experience without worry of lasting long enough, or hitting the right place, or making sure you came more than once. His body all hard, and supple, and fierce as he moved in his freedom.

_Glorious._

His abandoned control crashed away as his body became alive with urgency and you found yourself swept up in the beautiful choreography of his hips, of his mouth, of the sounds that he was making. The way your body was responding, as this position, the way your leg was propped up, the tilt of your pelvis meant that he didn’t even have to  _try_. He was doing everything exactly right, and your body was primed and alight with a fluttering ache instantly from the slow and steady grinding of his body against yours.

As his hips rotated, reaching deep inside and touching you with such force, his mouth moving to your neck, biting softly, and you felt it, the tension winding through your body, and you tried to catch your breath, but he was relentless, his focus entirely on chasing his pleasure, “I–I  Ryo…I–”, you tried to tell him, but it was too late for that, it was happening, and you gasped, and then you groaned, long and loud in tandem with the waves of spasms rocking through your body from the center of you, straight outward as it coursed through every fiber of your being, pulling him deeper still into you, locking around him like a vice for a moment, his voice a plea, a praise, in your ear as he panted, “Fuck!”

And as your entire body clenched tightly from pleasure, bearing down on him, his rhythm was lost, instead, every single part of him was seeking one thing alone, fixated on completion, and then his mouth was open against your skin, his gasps cut short as he froze, his entire body tense and with one desperate thrust he was cradled deeply inside of you, deeper than it would seem possible thanks to your position, and the sounds he was making filled the room as he began to shift again, his body heavy, hips rolling against yours as he held you tightly against him, his teeth scraping against your shoulder as he gasped, crying out.

The only noise was your gasping breaths, each of you lost in the warmth of the water and your skin feeling fused together, the edges of the room slowly returning to color and he stayed there, pressed against you on the wall. His mouth touching your skin tenderly, words of love and adoration spilling from his lips as he held you. Your hands scraped across his back, and up to his hair, running your fingernails across his scalp causing him to shudder, his voice soft in your ear, “I love you, I love you so much.”

“I love you with all I am,” you whispered back, and then you froze…your mind still fuzzy and confused from the bliss but a horrible, terrible thing dawning on you, and your thoughts rushed to replay the last few minutes and then you realized–you’d been  _loud_. 

_Really loud._

And if you were remembering things correctly, and you knew there was a chance you weren’t but you figured you probably were–then Ryosuke also was anything other than quiet.

“What’s wrong?” Ryosuke pulled back from you, slowly letting your body slip down so your feet were on the floor, his eyes filled with concern, “What is it?” 

“Listen….”

His eyebrows lowered and he tilted his head, trying to figure out what you were saying, puzzled, “I don’t hear anything.”

“Exactly…”

You saw the moment that he understood, his eyes popping open with shock and his hand reaching up to cover his mouth as he burst out laughing, and you couldn’t stop yourself, laughing also and you nearly died when he moved his hand, dramatically mouthing “OH MY GOD!” and then biting his knuckle as he tried to not freak out.

“I know! I know!” you whispered a little too loudly, “What the hell are we going to do!?”

Both of your heads jerked toward the bathroom beyond the glass door when Ryosuke’s phone made a sound. His eyes were full of terror when they met yours, reaching over to turn off the water, kissing you quickly before he slid the door open and stepped out, grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his waist quickly, wiping his hands to dry them before he picked up his phone.

You followed him, grabbing the towel he’d thrown earlier and wrapping it around yourself, shuffling over to stand next to him as he laughed loudly, shaking his head, and you could see a bright red blush covering his cheeks, causing him to look like a young boy again, as he turned to you, holding his phone out for you to read the message from Chinen.

> _Holy shit, Yama-chan, what the actual fuck!?_  (　ﾟДﾟ)＜!!

You felt your own cheeks redden as you thought about the last fifteen minutes specifically, covering your face with your hands. The phone sounded again and you leaned over to read the message that arrived in quick succession.

> _I mean, clearly, we **ALL**  know what the  **actual fuck**  but did you guys even  **attempt**  to be quiet? _(-_-)ゞ

> _Because, you guys failed, like epic kind of fail if you were actually trying to be quiet, I’m pretty sure the entire building heard you two–I’m surprised you haven’t been kicked out of the complex already._

> _God, I need bleach for my ears._ ¯\\_〳 •̀ o •́ 〵_/¯  _You disgusting fuck._

You both snickered, huddling closer together as more messages arrived.

> ɿ(｡･ɜ･)ɾⓌⓗⓐⓣ？ _What the hell are you two doing now?_ (｢๑•₃•)｢ ? _I swear to God if you two are going for round two, I’m setting off the fire sprinklers._

> _OY! Yama-chan, hurry up and get your horny ass out here, we’re all starving to death and you’re not getting out of cooking us dinner just because you had shower sex._

> _Seriously._ (　-。-)

You both began to giggle, Ryosuke putting his arm around you, leaning over to kiss your cheek, and then the phone lit up and you both put your heads side by side to read it, bursting out laughing when you read the new messages that arrived in quick succession.

> _Yutti won the bet by the way._

> _He said you guys wouldn’t make it **until**  dinner._

> _I said you would probably go hump like bunnies **immediately after**  dinner once we’d all had enough to drink to not notice._

> _Keito said that neither of you were that desperate and said you’d **wait til we left**._

> _Clearly, he has **no idea**  who you are. Poor guy._

> _He is still as red as a tomato. He may be permanently scarred and traumatized for life. The blush isn’t fading and he’s buried his head in the couch. **You’re paying for his therapy, btw.**_

> _And in case you’re wondering **what**  Yutti won?_

> _We have to do his housekeeping for a month. In particular, his BATHROOM._

> (；¬д¬) _ **In maid outfits.**_

> _You damn horny bastard!!_ (｀0´)凸

> _Thanks, Ryosuke, thanks, I blame you **completely**._

> _Hope it was worth it._  ｡･ﾟﾟ･(>д<)･ﾟﾟ･｡

> _Now get your nasty ass out here and make me food, damn it!_

You glanced over at Ryosuke who was still smirking as he set the phone down on the counter, shaking his head as he drew you in close, leaning his forehead on yours, his eyes looking at you, smiling, “It was  _totally_  worth it.”

You couldn’t agree more, pressing forward to kiss him again, wrapping your arms around his neck and hugging him tightly, “Totally worth it!”

 


End file.
